harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Molly Wiltersen
Molly Wiltersen ' (født Prunk 30. oktober i 1949) er gift med Arthur Wiltersen. De to har syv barn i sammen: Rulle, Kalle, Perry, Frank, Fred, Ronny og Gulla. Molly var aktivt medlem i Føniksordenen i Den andre trollmannskrigen hvilket innebar at hun blant annet var med å kjempe i Slaget om Galtvort (1998). Biografi Tidligere år thumb|left|Molly med familien Molly ble født inn i Familien Prunk den 30. Oktober i 1949, hun hadde to yngre brødre: Gideon og Fabian. Da hun ble elleve år gammel startet hun som elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom hvor hun ble valgt til Griffing. Det var i løpet av sin periode på Galtvort at hun knyttet bekjentskap til medstudenten Arthur Wiltersen (som hun senere ble forelsket i). I de siste årene på Galtvort hadde de nattlige spaserturer, og da Molly kom tilbake til portrettet av Den trinne dame (Arthur ble oppdaget av daværende vaktmester Appolyon Pringle) fikk hun skjenn. En eller annen gang etter at Molly var ferdig på Galtvort giftet hun seg med Arthur og i 1970 fikk de sitt første barn: Rulle. Senere fikk de seks barn til. Kalle, Perry, Fred, Frank, Ronny og Gulla, sistnevnte den første jenta til å bli født inn i Familien Wiltersen på flere generasjoner. Siden Molly hadde nok å gjøre med de syv barna, var hun hjemmeværende. Da Den første trollmannskrigen ble et faktum på midten av 1970-tallet kunne ikke Molly være med i Føniksordenen (hennes mann Arthur var derimot medlem). Det var under denne tiden at Mollys yngre brødre Gideon og Fabian Prunk ble myrdet av Voldemort. 1991 left|270px|thumb|Molly på King Cross i [[1991]] Da sønnen Ronny startet på Galtvort i 1991, var alt de to eldste sønnene Rulle og Kalle ferdige på Galtvort. Molly dro i sammen med sønnene sine og datteren Gulla til King's cross station. Kort tid etter at de tre eldste Perry, Fred og Frank hadde gått igjennom bommen inn til plattform 9 og 3/4 kom en mørkhåret gutt og spurte Molly om hvordan han kom seg til Galtvortekspressen. Da tvillingene fikk greie på at det var Harry Potter som hadde spurt Molly om veien, skyndtet de seg for å fortelle henne det, samtidig som de lurte på om de skulle spørre ham om han husket Voldemort. Men Molly mente at Harry ikke skulle få slike spørsmål slengt i fjeset. Like før jul sendte Ronny et brev hjem til moren hvor han informerte om at Harry ikke hadde så mange bekjente og at det hadde vært fint om moren kunne sende en julegave til Harry også. Molly som syntes synd på Harry sendte ham en smaragd grønn Wiltersen genser og diverse godsaker. 1992 Etter at Molly fikk vite om at sønnene: Fred, Frank og Ronny hadde tyvlånt Den flygende ford angeliaen til Herr Wiltersen ble hun svært irritert. Hun gav dem en straff som gikk ut på å avgnome hagen, slik at gnomene ikke skulle ødelegge hele hagen. Senere dro Molly og Arthur i sammen men barna sine og Harry til Diagonallmenningen hvor de blant annet var innom Snircel og blæk hvor Gyldenprinz Gulmedal signerte sin siste bok. Etter at Arthur havnet i slagsmål ble hun rasende på ham, og sa til ham hva i allverden Gulmedal måtte tro. thumb|left|150px|Molly i 1992 Da Molly fant ut at Ronny hadde tyvlånt Ford Angeliaen slik at han og Harry kunne komme seg til Galtvort ble hun rasende. Dagen etter sendte hun en brøler til ham: ''"Ronald Wiltersen hvordan våger du å stjele bilen, jeg skulle ikke blitt overaska om de utviste deg, bare vent til jeg får kloa i deg, du tenkte vel ikke et øyeblikk på hva far din og jeg gjennomgikk da den var vekk. Vi fikk brev fra Humlesnurr i går kveld, jeg trodde far din skulle dø av skam, det er ikke slik vi har oppdratt deg til, både du og Harry kunne dødd... Aldeles rasende, far din risikerer en granskning på jobben, alt sammen er din feil og hvis du setter så mye som en tå over streken, så henter vi deg rett hjem!" 1993 thumb|200pxVåren etter fikk Molly og Arthur beskjed om at datteren deres, Gulla var blitt tatt inn i Mysteriekammeret de to dro avgårde til Galtvort umiddelbart for å snakke med Professor McSnurp. Molly ble svært glad da hun fikk se datteren sin igjen og takket Ronny og Harry for at de hadde reddet henne. Senere det samme året rømte Sirius Svaart fra Trollmannsfengselet Azkaban, Arthur mente at Harry burde få vite om at Sirius hadde drept foreldrene hans (Arthur ante ikke at det var Petter Pittelpytt som hadde avslørt Potternes gjemmested til Voldemort som hadde ført til at Voldemort drepte Potterne), men Molly fikk ham fra det. Hun mente at Harry hadde nok å tenke på. 1994 I August i 1994 sendte Molly et brev til Familien Dumling hvor hun spurte om lov til å ta med seg Harry til Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk (Wiltersene hadde planer om å hente Harry uannsett om Dumlingene svarte ja eller nei). Ettersom hun ikke visste hvor mye portoen kom på, festet hun frimerker over hele konvoluttens fremside og sparte bare et lite hjørne hvor hun fikk presset inn Dumlingenes adresse. Da Molly kom inn på kjøkkenet fikk hun se at mannen hennes kjeftet på sønnene Fred og Frank for noe. Mens Harry, Ronny, Hermine og Gulla forsvant oppover i huset, fikk hun ham til å fortelle hva sønnene hadde gjort: at de hadde gjort en test på Harrys fetter Dudleif Dumling med sin ny oppfunnede Tung-tunge tyggis. Etter dette begynte hun å lage middag, og samtidig mumlet hun om Fred og Franks evne til å skape uro. Den morgenen resten av Wiltersene dro til Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk tok hun Fred og Frank i å prøve og smugle ut tung-tunge tyggiser fra huset. Hun brukte tryllestaven sin, og tyggisene kom ut fra de utroligste steder som foret i Franks jakke og opp bretten på Freds jeans. Da Molly fikk høre om dødseter opprøret etter Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk ble hun bekymret for familien sin, og hun var spesielt nedfor ettersom hun hadde kranglet med tvillingene rett før de hadde reist. Tretrollmannsturneringen 1. september ble Molly, Rulle og Kalle med Fred, Frank, Ronny, Gulla, Harry og Hermine til King's cross stasjon slik at de kunne returnere til Galtvort. Alle tre annonserte at noe spesielt skulle skje på Galtvort, men de avslørte ikke hva det var. Etter at Harrys navn kom ut av Ildbegeret gav Kalle beskjed til moren om hva som hadde skjedd, hun mente at Harry ikke burde få delta siden han var for ung. Etter å ha lest Rita Slitas intervju med Harry, var hun svært nedttrykt ettersom Rita skrev at Harry fortsatt gråt over foreldrene. Ettersom Kalle ikke ville utsette sin mor for mer, unnlot han å fortelle henne hva som ventet i den første prøven. I juni kom Molly til Galtvort i sammen med Rulle for å overvære den tredje prøven. For å korte ned tiden til prøven skulle starte, gikk hun og Rulle i sammen med Harry rundt på plassen, hvor Harry viste dem Beauxbatons vogn og Durmstrangs skip. Hun fikk også se Prylepilen som ble plantet der etter at hun var ferdig på skolen, hun nevnte også Ogg som hadde vært vaktmester på Galtvort før Rubeus Gygrid. Da trioen returnerte til Galtvort ved lunsj tider, var Ronny overrasket over å se moren og Rulle der. Like etter kom også Fred, Frank og Gulla for å sette seg sammen med dem, og Harry trivdes i selskap med dem. Da Hermine ankom bordet (etter å ha vært på biblioteket) hilste Molly stivere på henne enn vanlig, ettersom Rita Slita hadde skrevet artikler om Hermine som lekte med både Harrys og Viktor Krumms følelser. Etter at Harry fortalte at historiene var løgn, og om at Hermine ikke hadde et romantisk forhold til ham, ble hun raskt blidere mot Hermine. Senere forsvarte hun Harry da Anton Djervell mente at Harry burde ha korrigert Rita Slita etter at hun hadde skrevet den første artikkelen om Harry, som egentlig skulle handle om Tretrollmannsturneringen. Etter at Harry returnerte fra Lillehenge med en død Fredrik Djervell, var hun i likhet med de andre Wiltersene på sykestua hos Harry. Da Humlesnurr ville ha gjenopprettet Føniksordenen ble hun sjokkert over å se Sirius Svaart III i rommet, ettersom hun som store deler ellers av trollmannsverdenen mente at Sirius var en massemorder. Imidlertidig roet Ronny henne ned ved å si at det ikke stemte. Molly fikk også høre om Voldemorts gjenkomst, og hun trodde på Harrys forklaring. Den andre trollmannskrigen Molly ble svært i fra seg da hun innså at sønnen Perry ikke ville ha noe med familien å gjøre, og sa at familien var noen idioter som trodde på Albus Humlesnurr. Hun prøvde å oppsøke ham i London, men Perry smelte bare igjen døra i ansiktet på henne. Grimmoldsplass 12 Etter denne episoden flyttet Molly og Arthur i sammen med de fire yngste barna til Grimmoldsplass 12 i London for en periode. På Humlesnurrs ordre lovte Wiltersen familien å ikke si noe til Harry om hva som skjedde. Da vaktfølget kom med Harry til Grimoldsplass, var Molly svært glad for å se ham, men hun sendte ham raskt opp på rommet fordi han ikke skulle forstyrre Føniksordenens møte. Etter at møtet var ferdig hentet Molly barna ned til middag. Molly ble litt irritert da Remus Lupus og Sirius Svaart III gav Harry et lite innblikk i hva ordenen gjorde i kampen mot Voldemort. I de neste ukene var Molly sjef for rengjøringene av Grimmoldsplass. Da Harry litt senere dro inn til Magidepartementet for å møte i Heksingating for bruk av magi i nærvær av en gompefødt, var Molly en av dem som var mest bekymret for utfallet av rettsaken. Akkurat som resten av familien, ble hun lettet da Harry ble fritatt for all mistanke. '''Molly Wiltersen: "Jeg kan'ke tro det! Kan rett og slett ikke tro det! Neimen Ronny, så fantastisk! Tenk, prefekt! Da blir det jo alle i familien!" Frank Wiltersen: "Hva er jeg og Fred da, naboene? Molly Wiltersen og Frank Wiltersen i 1995Harry Potter og Føniksordenen - Kapittel ni: Fru Wiltersens bekymringer'' Da Molly fikk vite at sønnen Ronny var blitt Prefekt for Griffing, ble Molly svært imponert og lovet Ronny en belønning. Da Ronny spurte om han kunne få en ny sopelime, ble Molly synlig nedfor, derfor var Ronny kjapp til å si at han trengte ikke en god sopelime, bare en ny til en forandring. Molly dro til Diagonallmenningen for å kjøpe skoleutstyr, og kom tilbake på kvelden, hun ordnet i stand et lite selskap for å feire at både Ronny og Hermine var blitt prefekter. Da Alastor Bister ankom spurte Molly ham om han kunne sjekke ut hva som befant seg i skrivebordet i stua ovenpå, Alastor brukte det magiske øyet sitt og fant ut at det var en Hambuse. Alastor sa at han godt kunne bli kvitt den, men Molly insisterte på at hun skulle greie det selv. Da Harry fikk øye på Mollys vanskeligheter med å bli kvitt den fordi den forvandlet seg til sine nærmeste døde tur for tur. Lupus trøstet henne med å si at ordenen hadde mer oversikt over Voldemort denne gangen enn da han var til makta sist, og at han ikke kunne love at ingen ble skadet, og at ordenen ville sørge for at familien hennes kunne være trygg. Om morgenen den 1.september irriterte Molly seg nok en gang over Fred og Frank, ettersom de hadde forhekset koffertene sine til å "fly" nedover trappa istedenfor å bære dem. Dette førte til at Gulla ble dyttet ned to trapper, hvorpå Molly skrek til dem at koffertene faktisk kunne ha skadet Gulla mye. Da Sirius kom forkledd som en hund for å bli med Harry til togstasjonen, mente Molly at det ikke var noe god ide, men hun mente at det var opp til ham om han ville risikere sin trygghet. Da Molly senere fikk høre om at Harry, Ronny og Hermine hadde planer om å starte en hemmelig gruppe, for å lære å forsvare seg mot svartekunstene, var hun veldig i mot det og argumenterte for at slik forsvar kunne de lære seg etter skolen. Hun ba Sirius om å sende en beskjed til Ronny om at han ikke fikk lov til å fortsette i gruppa. Hun ba ham også om å advare Hermine og Harry, selv om hun sa at hun ikke hadde noen kontroll over hva de foretok seg, ville hun bare advare dem for sitt eget beste. St. Mungos hospital Julen i 1995 fikk Molly beskjed av Albus Humlesnurrs føniks Vulcan om at mannen hennes var blitt angrepet av slangen Nagini under vakt ved Mysterieavdelingen. Wiltersen-barna som da befant seg på Grimmoldsplass 12 sammen med Sirius ville dra avgårde med engang, men Sirius mente at Molly måtte få vite om det først, alt annet ville virke mistenkelig. Rett før Molly reiste til St.Mungos for å se etter mannen sin, sendte hun uglepost til barna om at Arthur fortsatt var i live, og at de måtte bli hvor de var. Rundt ti over fem om morgenen kom at Arthur ville klare seg bra, og at de kunne besøke ham senere på dagen, Fred og Frank ble så glade at de gav henne en klem. Da Sirius startet med frokosten gav Molly en klem til Harry og sa at om det ikke hadde vært for ham, ville Arthur kanskje ha vært død. Da Wiltersene og Harry senere besøkte Arthur på St.Mungos, ble Molly opprørt da Arthur fortalte at han delte rom med en varulv, men Arthur roet henne med å si at fullmåne ikke var før 14 dager senere. Da Fred og Frank prøvde å få Arthur til å fortelle hva han hadde gjort da han ble angrepet, ble Molly irritert og sa at det ikke skulle diskuteres. Etter at de hadde vært hos Arthur, erget hun seg over Harry som oppførte seg merkelig etter de kom ut derfra. I virkeligheten surmulte Harry fordi han trodde han var blitt besatt av Voldemort noe Molly ikke visste. På juledagen ble Molly svært nedfor da Perry returnerte sin Wiltersen genser uåpnet. Fred og Frank forsøkte å trøste henne, men etterhvert tok Lupus over. Da Harry og Wiltersene senere besøkte Arthur på St.Mungos, ble Molly skikkelig irritert da han fortalte at han hadde prøvd å bruke sting på sårene sine, en gompemetode for lignende sår. Sommeren 1996 thumb|Molly med Harry i 1996 Om sommeren i 1996 dro Arthur og Molly til King's cross stasjon for å hente barna hjem til sommerferie. De avtalte med Albus Humlesnurr om at Harry skulle få komme til dem når det hadde gått to uker av ferien. Da Harry og Humlesnurr ankom Hiet ba Molly dem om å identifisere seg noe som var et ledd i de nye sikkerhetstiltakene. Hun fortalte Harry om at Arthur var blitt forfremmet til Sjef for "Kontoret for oppsporing og beslagleggelse av falske forsvarsformler og beskyttelsesgjenstander". Da Arthur kom hjem fra arbeid senere på kvelden sa han at før Molly kunne slippe ham inn, måtte de spørre hverandre sikkerhetsspørsmålene, Harry fikk da vite at Molly likte at Arthur kalte henne "Mossilolli" mens de var alene. Molly brukte store deler av sommeren på å erge seg over sønnen Rulles hurtige forlovelse med Fleur Delacour, men fant ut at det måtte ha med oppstusset rundt Voldemorts gjenkomst å gjøre. Molly gjorde gjentatte forsøk på å sette en stopper for forholdet mellom Rulle og Fleur ved å invitere Nymfadora Dult til middag, trolig fordi hun håpet at Rulle heller ville falle for Dult. Da Hermine fikk en blåveis etter å ha undersøkt en lurekikkert til Fred og Frank Wiltersen gikk hun til Molly for å høre om hun kunne hjelpe henne, men selv "Vær din egen husheler" var ikke til noe hjelp for blåveisen. Etter å ha sett Ronnys ugleresultater ble hun overrasket over at han hadde bestått i syv fag, og at det var flere bestått en Fred og Frank hadde fått tilsammen. Etter at Molly hadde sagt at de måtte vente med å reise inn til Diagonallmenningen til Arthur hadde fri, fniste Ronny og spurte henne om hun var redd for at "Han-du-veit" gjemte seg i mellom bokhyllene på Snirckel og Blæk. Denne uttalen gjorde at Molly ble irritert på ham og spurte ham rett ut om Florian Funkel og Ollivander som begge hadde forsvunnet hadde dratt på ferie og advarte ham om at han kunne holde seg hjemme og ikke dra til Galtvort heller, men Ronny sa at han hadde lyst til å se brødrenes morrobutikk i Diagonallmenningen. Ved Den lekke heksekjel møtte Molly og de andre Rubeus Gygrid. Da hun foreslo at de kunne gå til Madam Malkins først, sa Arthur at det umulig kunne være lurt at alle sammen gikk dit, og sa at Harry, Ronny og Hermine kunne gå med Gygrid, mens de selv gikk til Snirckel og Blæk. Molly ble litt engstelig over dette forslaget, ettersom hun ønsket å holde alle samlet, men Gygrid forsikret henne om at de tre ville være trygge med ham. Da alle sammen var samlet igjen, gikk de mot Wiltersens wærste. Molly ble svært overrasket over skiltet utenfor butikken: "Fælt betenkt på Han-du-veit? Tenk heller mest på sist-du-dreit. SKITTSLUTT" og hvisket at de kom til å bli myrdet i sengene sine. Senere etter at Molly oppdaget at Ronny gjorde en uhøflig håndbevegelse mot Fred, ble hun svært irritert på Ronny og advarte ham om at hun kom til å våde fingrene hans slik at de kom til å vokse i sammen om han gjorde det en gang til. Da Gulla spurte om hun kunne få en Miniblær kjøpte Molly en til henne. Den 1. september fulgte Molly og Arthur de som skulle til Galtvort til King's cross stasjon. Julen 1996 Ved juletider i 1996 sendte Molly en ugle til sønnen Perry hvor hun inviterte ham til å feire jul i sammen med familien sin. Imidlertid fikk hun brev tilbake om at han hadde mye å gjøre i Magidepartementet. Molly irriterte seg over at Fleur Delacour prøvde å overdøve Mollys yndlingssangerinne Celestina Sjamant da hennes julemusikk fylte rommet, imidlertid skrudde Molly opp volumet på sangen. Hun fikk seg litt av et sjokk da Perry dukket opp på juledagen i sammen med Rufus Grimst, og kastet seg rundt halsen på ham. Imidlertid gjorde ikke Perry noe som helst tegn til å hilse på resten av familien og da Perry ble jaget ut av huset av Gulla, Fred og Frank som kastet moste pastinakker etter ham ble Molly mer nedtrykt. Besøk på Galtvort I mars ble Arthur og Molly kontaktet av Galtvort etter at deres sønn, Ronny hadde blitt forgiftet etter å ha drukket forgiftet mjød. Da Arthur og Molly kom til Sykestua, gav hun Harry en klem og sa at hun var takknemlig for alle familiemedlemmene han hadde reddet. Slaget om Astronomitårnet og tiden etter Da Arthur og Molly dro til Galtvort i 1997 fikk de høre at deres sønn Rulle var blitt skadet av varulven Fenris Vargar i Slaget om Astronomitårnet. Mens Arthur var interessert i hvordan Albus Humlesnurr hadde dødd, var Molly mer interessert i å våke ved sønnens seng. Molly kommenterte at Rulle alltid hadde vært vakker og at han skulle gifte seg. Fleur Delacour ble irritert over Mollys kommentar, og sa at hun ikke brydde seg noe om hvordan Rulle så ut, og at hennes kjærlighet var mer enn bare overfladisk. Etterhvert aksepterte Molly at Fleur virkelig elsket Rulle, og hun lånte en tiara av Tante Murre slik at Fleur kunne ha på seg den under bryllupet. Da Humlesnurr ble begravet i juni samme år, kom Molly til begravelsen sammen med Arthur, Rulle og Fleur. På et tidspunkt fant Molly ut at Ronny og Hermine hadde planer om å avslutte som elever ved Galtvort. Da Molly spurte de to om hvorfor de hadde tatt valget om å slutte på skolen, fikk hun ikke noe svar. Slaget om de syv Potterne Etter at Harry Potter og Rubeus Gygrid hadde returnert til Hiet etter Slaget om de syv Potterne uttrykte Molly hvor thumb|150px|Molly som en lego minifigurglad hun var for at de hadde kommet seg trygt til Hiet. Etter å ha blitt tatt i mot av Molly spurte Gygrid om hun hadde litt konjakk som "medisin", hvorpå Molly gikk for å hente det istedenfor å bruke magi. Litt senere kom også Remus Lupus og Mollys sønn Frank tilbake, da Molly fikk se at Frank manglet et øre ble hun svært lei seg, men var tross alt glad for at sønnen var i live. Molly fikk lappet sammen huden for å få stoppet blødningene, men hun kunne ikke få øret tilbake i normal stand. Kort tid etter returnerte Arthur med Fred, da Frank vitset om øret sitt til tvillingen sin ble hun svært nedfor. Da Rulle og Ronny ankom, gav Rulle Molly en klem og sa at Alastor Bister var drept. thumb|left|Molly og Arthur i tegneserieversjon Referanser en:Molly Weasley de:Molly Weasley es:Molly Weasley fr:Molly Weasley pl:Molly Weasley ru:Молли Уизли fi:Molly Weasley nl:Molly Wemel Kategori:Blod forræder Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Familien Prunk Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Hekser Kategori:Kvinner Kategori:Medlemmer av Føniksordenen Kategori:Mordere Kategori:Sortert i 1960 Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Deltakere i Galtvortslaget Kategori:Beundrere av Gyldeprinz Gulmedal Kategori:Den opprinnelige føniksordenen